Estudiando sobre el amor II
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: La continuacion de "Estudiando sobre el amor", ha pedido del publico...LEMMON
1. A la luz el verdadero deseo

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece...O si?xD? ; ok no e.e**

**la continuacion en version lemmon XD!**

* * *

¡Olis!Soy yo de nuevo, Miku Hatsune; he aqui despues de unos largos años, ahora estoy en una universidad con Rei pero tenemos horarios diferentes para nuestra mala suerte; los que me tocaron como compañeros fueron : Meito y Luki; tambien tengo un nuevo compañero llamado Dell Honey , que siempre se enfada Rei cuando lo menciono no se porque. Aun asi el sigue siendo mi tutor por orden del profesor, ya que la profesora de secundaria se lo recomendo haciendome quedar mal pero ya que se le va a hacer...Cada vez rei esta mas gruñon conmigo y mirandome extrañamente que me hace sentir muy nerviosa, creo que es la presion de la universidad. Se ha vuelto mas posesivo mientras estamos en la universidad ya que cuando yo voy el ya esta saliendo de clases y a veces voy acompañada por unos amigos, se los presento y el primero me besa y luego los saluda. ¡Rei Kagene siempre sera raro!.Pero ya me acostumbre a ese tipo de novio celoso, que tierno ; aun asi me da muchos problemas cuando quiero dar explicacion de su caracter . ¡Le quiero como es asi que no me importa!

-"La la la"-tarareaba una cancion la aguamarina mientras veia television

"Miku.."-susurro un pelinegro que se acerca y la abraza fuertemente

"Oh,Rei hola ; pense que estabas en la universidad"-comento la aguamarina sonrojada

"Pero ya estoy aqui..."-dijo Rei mientras empujo a Miku para ponerse encima de ella -"Nee Miku ¿Es cierto que ayer te quedastes con ese tipo viendo peliculas hasta tarde?"

"¿Te refieres a Meito?"-murmuro ella confundida -"Solo vimos la pelicula para terminar el proyecto de la clase...no tienes porque ser tan celoso..."-dijo ella para darle un corto beso en los labios

"Mmm...Eso no me complace lo suficiente"-dijo Rei mirandola lujuriosamente para luego volver a besarla

Pero esta vez de una manera diferente, metiendo su lengua haciendola dar un gemido sordo , y jugando con la lengua de ella, sonrojandose mas y mas, jadeando; ella no sabia como era ese nuevo beso asi que trato de seguirle el paso pero Rei iba mas rapido que ella. Cuando ella quiso terminar ya ese beso que la hacia jadear a mas no poder , Rei la sujeto de las manos impidiendoselo,ella quiso pedir una explicacion pero cuando lo intento Rei metio bruscamente su lengua haciendola de mucho forcejeo la aguamarina logro soltarse de las manos de Rei empujandolo hacia un costado haciendolo retroceder.

"Rei ¿Que demonios te pasa?"-pregunto ella dificultosamente con un hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca

"Solo me complacia, ademas si no vas a complacerme te lo ordenare"-sentencio el diciendo la ultima parte sensualmente para luego irse a su habitacion.

"...¿Que rayos fue eso..?"- penso la aguamarina en voz alta

* * *

Despues de terminar una parte de mi proyecto con Meito , tenia que hacer otra parte con Dell. Nos quedamos hasta tarde en la casa de el, no me importaba ya que todos iban a salir esa noche y Rei se iba con su grupo a terminar su trabajo. Tuvimos que prestar mucha atencion a unos puntos muy importantes que nos decia el video. Sin querer Dell estaba tan cansado que se apoyo en mi hombro quedandose dormido,lo cual me hizo sonrojarme mucho; Asi que cuidadosamente me lo quite del hombro sin despertarlo dejandolo bien acomodado en el sofa, apague el televisor y guarde el mire la hora, casi me muero ; las 4:00 de la madrugada,¡Que tarde! senti un sueño terrible al ver la hora asi que rapidamente me regrese a la casa. Al llegar la casa estaba muy silenciosa, parece que no habia nadie ; Y luego recorde que Meiko dijo que iban a ir a una fiesta de su prima y que se iban a quedar ahi un dia, como yo y Rei estabamos ocupados no pudimos ir. Entre haciendo bullicio ya que no habia nadie , si Rei hubiera venido estaria ya reclamandome porque llegue tan tarde; pero no habia nadie...Creo. Entre torpemente a mi cuarto y luego sneti una fuerza inmensa que me arrojaba hacia la cama, en todo el forcejeo pude distinguir una figura muy familiar...

"¡Rei! ¡Sueltame!"-exigio ella quien termino boca abajo y Rei encima de ella sujetandola

"¡¿Donde estabas? Me tenias preocupado"-exclamo el mientras la sujetaba

"E..Estaba con Dell"-dijo ella tratando de soltarse pero Rei le dio una vuelta terminando mirandose cara a cara con Rei

"¿Haciendo que?"-pregunto el enojado

"Pues estabamos estudiand...¡No tengo que contestarte!"-exclamo Miku retandolo con la mirada

"¿Eso crees?"- dijo el para luego aparecer una sonrisita picara en su rostro

"R..¿Rei?"-murmuro ella ingenuamente

Luego Rei beso a Miku apasionadamente,sosteniendo las dos manos de ella con una y con la otra presionaba la cabeza de la aguamarina contra la de el para que el beso se intensifique mucho mostraba resistencia tratando de cerrarle en camino a su invansora lengua;pero luego este la solto antes de lo esperado, Miku penso que el habia terminado pero este de repente se volvio a acercar a ella mordiendole la oreja haciendola gemir levemente,luego paso a darle unos mordiscos al cuello de esta y tambien lamiendolo para luego volverla a besar.

"R..Rei basta..."-llego a susurrar Miku antes de que Rei meta su lengua caliente para callarla

Entonces,Rei le quito la blusa a Miku con las dos manos no dandole a ella tiempo para reaccionar,depues de percatarse que habia perdido su blusa y tenia las manos libres trato de detenerlo antes de que este le quitara el sostén haciendo un forcejeo con el pero el termino ganando y por aquel forcejeo se rasgo un poco el sostén , Rei la beso al instante mientras Miku lo trataba de empujar, pero este empezo a masajear su pecho, haciendo que la aguamarina gimiera un poco su nombre. Cosa que le gusto a Rei, Miku estaba indefendible ya que cuando Rei masajeaba el pecho de ella sentia que perdia el control de su cuerpo. El dejo de besarla para luego lamer su pecho mientras masejeaba el otro

"Como has crecido Miku"-susurro Rei para volver a meterse el pecho de ella en la boca haciendola gemir

"..Rei..no.."-pronuncio ella con dificultad

Rei se dio cuenta que tenia que empezar a calmarse un poco ya que estaba empezando a excitarse en serio, pero el no queria que todo sea tan rapido, aun asi; bajo su mano por la cavidad femenina de Miku mientras la agarro de los brazos para que no pudiera moverse ya que ella queria quiso evitarlo pero no pudo. El metio sus dos dedos dentro de ella haciendola abrir la boca para dar un gemido con su nombre y ponersele los ojos aguados por el fuerte tacto de Rei. REi empezo a mover sus dedos dentro de ella simulando una penetracion; ella no podia hacer nada ya que estaba indefensa a hacer lo que le plazca a el. Luego metio tres dedos haciendola gemir mas, y cuando fueron cuatros era incontenible lo que Miku estaba sintiendo en ese momento que tuve que apretar las sabanas con su puño. La volvio a besar fogosamente y lamiendole el cuello.

"¡Ah!... ¡Rei ya ..basta!..."-dijo exhaustamente Miku entre gemidos

Finalmente el pelinegro decidio que era hora de dejarla descansar, asi que metio sus dedos de ella con fuerza por ultima vez, y le dio un calido beso, y la solto. Mirandola con una sonrisita en su cara de satisfaccion cosa que Miku ignoro ya que estaba tan exhausta por ese dia que se quedo dormida sin siquiera pensarlo dos se echo a su lado y durmio con ella a su costado ya que siento que por lo menos eso debia hacer ; por haberle echo lo que le hizo siendo controlado por los celos dandolde un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"Hasta mañana mi ingenua tonta"-murmuro Rei para luego quedarse dormido al lado de Miku abrazandola


	2. El amor es de dos

Estaba sumamente dormida, hasta que senti que unos brazos me rodeaban,abri mis ojos poco a poco ya que no tenia mucha prisa, pues era sabado y no tenia nada que hacer por la mañana,supuse que Meiko y los demas no habian vuelto asi que me dio pereza tener que despertarme, mire a mi costado y ahi estaba el; profundamente dormido con una tranquilidad inexplicable,pero claro, explicable al mismo tiempo; ya que tan solo verlo recorde lo que me hizo el dia anterior...Y como me miraba lujuriosamente con esos ojos color almibar... Tambien porque dormia yo tan profundo y el estaba en mi cama. Ese idiota , me levante lentamente sin despertarlo, pero me tenia bien agarrada, estaba tan molesta con el que simplemente quite su brazo con fuerza y haciendolo despertar. Cuando despertaba parecia tan inocente y amigable, pero eso no me convenceria ; me pare rapidamente para ir salir de mi habitacion pero el no me dejo tomandome del brazo.

"Miku espera.."-exclamo Rei mientras la tomaba del brazo y no la dejaba irse

"S..¡Sueltame!"-reclamaba ella tratando de empujarlo

"M..Miku.."-pronuncio suavemente Rei para luego tirarla contra la cama

"¡Rei sueltame!...Bastardo dejame..."-decia Miku quien se forcejeaba con Rei

"Miku calmate dejame explicar..."-dijo Rei mientras le sostenia de las manos

"¡No hay nada que explicar!¡Rei ya no quiero salir con un idiota como tu!¡Ya sueltame!"-sentencio Miku, mientras que vio que la mirada de Rei se volvio distorsionada por un momento-"¿R..Rei?"

"Tu eres mia"-dijo el frunciendo el ceño - "Eso no lo cambiara ...¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por mi?"-dijo apretando mas fuerte el agarre

"M..Me lastimas..."-dijo Miku con una expresion de dolor a lo que Rei la solto y estaba a punto de irse -"Yo te amo"-dijo ella con los ojos aguados,haciendo que el volteara-"Pero siempre terminas haciendome daño..."-murmuro Miku con la voz apagada

"Eso se puede arreglar"- dijo Rei con una sonrisa tierna para abalanzarse contra Miku

"¿Rei?"-susurro Miku confundida

"...Te amo..."-susurro Rei al oido de ella,y entonces empezo a morderlo

"...Rei.."-susurro Miku sonrojada

"¿Puedo hacerlo?"-pregunto mirandola tiernamente con sus ojos color almibar mientras sostenia la blusa de ella ya que el ayer la dejo su blusa abierta y tiene mas facil acceso

"..D...de acuerdo"-susurro ella para luego darse un beso apasionado con Rei

Rei metia su lengua tanto como podia,Miku se dejaba guiar sin poder evitar jadear por tanto moviemiento de lenguas,Rei dio pequeños mordiscos mas suaves que la vez pasada en su cuello,haciendola dar leves suspiros; luego empezo a masajear sus pecho mientras le besaba, Miku pasaba su mano por el cabello sedoso de Rei mientras gemia por el masaje que este le la sujeto de la espalda quedando frente al pecho de ella cosa que no dudo en lamer,y morderlo; haciendo que los dos se exciten mas y presionaba el seno erecto con su dedo y moridiendo el otro pecho haciendola gemir mas a Miku. En seguida Rei le quito las bragas sin permiso, y presiono con sus dos dedos en su cavidad de ella ; pero eso no lo dejo satisfecho aunque a Miku si que estaba babeando un poco de placer.

"R..Rei..Ya..No puedo mas.."-gemia ella intentando controlarse

"Te estas corriendo,Miku"-dijo Rei con una sonrisa pervertida

El se lamio los dedos mirando como se sonrojaba Miku por es,Rei beso fogosamente a Miku y luego bajo hasta la cavidad femenina de ella y empezo a lamer los pliegues de esta, y de momento a otro; metio su lengua hasta el fondo haciendo a Miku que gima y arqueando la espalda de cual le gusto mucho a Rei meitendo sus dedos y su lengua intercaladamante, haciendo que la aguamarina se corra mas; cuando el quedo satisfecho con los gemidos en forma de susurro que decian el nombre de el. Miku se abalanzo sobre el dejandolo confundido, ella solo sonrio y luego empezo a meter la mano debajo de la ropa interior de Rei , jugando con el miebro de este lo cual le hizo soltar un gruñido. Ella se deshizo de sus pantalones y rapidamente de sus boxers. Cuando lo hizo se vio algo sorprendida ya que de ahi ya no sabia que hacer y Rei se rio por eso; luego la aguamarina se guio por su instinto y empezo a tocar el miembro de este, haciendo que se sonrojara. Cuando su miebro de Rei estuvo erecto, Miku se lo metio completamente a la boca y Rei solto un fuerte empezo a lamerlo con audacia;haciendo que Rei se corriera dentro de la boca de ella, Miku trago aquel liquido totalmente desconocido para ella pero que le sintio que si no estaba dentro de ella en ese momento no sabria que hacer asi que la empujo de nuevo posicionandose encima de ella...

"Miku,voy a entrar"-susurro el pelinegro quien no le dio tiempo para prepararse a la aguamarina

"¡Rei! ¡Ah...!"-gimio ella quien estaba presionando con fuera las sabanas para dejar escapar un poco de la sensacion que sentia -"..D..¡Duele!"-gimio Miku quien sentia dolor y placer todo a la vez

El empezo a moverse lento por Miku para no causarle dolor, una vez que ella ya estaba lista empezo a moverse rapidamente dentro de ella; y ella gimiendo por las emboscadas salvajes de Rei.A mas no poder Miku empezo a presionarlo contra ella para poder sentir mas , mientras el masajeaba su pecho y lamia el cuello de ella a la vez que la penetraba fuertemente.Y no pudiendo evitar, se corrieron uno dentro del otro,llegando al climax ; El cual les hizo gemir fuertemente el nombre del sus pulsos empezaron a calmarse,el pelinegro se echo al costado de Miku para luego abrazarla.

"Ahora esta sera tu nueva forma de consentirme"-dijo Rei con una sonrisita en su cara

"..Y..Ya veo"-respondio jadeando Miku

Estos dos se quedaron dormidos de inmediato, acurrucados; despues de tremenda hazaña ¿Quien no estaria cansado?.Pero olvidaron un hecho muy importante,ademas que estaban desnudos en la habitacion de Miku y se notaba que habian tenido relaciones. Olvidaron a su hermosa familia que volvia de los viajes el cual mencionaron pero ellos no fueron, y claro ; olvidando eso completamente se quedaron dormidos y sin seguro a la puerta,hasta que escucharon un saludo muy amigable el cual los desperto.

"Hola chicos..¿Que demonios?"-dijo un rubio que entro sin aviso a la habitacion de Miku

"¡Len!"-exclamo la aguamarina despertada

"Oh, hola enano"-dijo tranquilamente Rei quien solo se concentraba en abrazar mas fuerte a Miku contra el y jugando con el cabello de ella

"Si Meiko ve esto los va a matar"-exclamo Len ruborizado

"¡Por favor no le digas nada!"-suplico la aguamarina muy nerviosa

"Ja ja ja ¿Len porque andas tan ruborizado? No me digas que aun no has tenido sex.."-fue interrumpido el pelinegro

"C..¡Claro que he tenido idiota!"-exclamo el rubio -"Pero yo si le pongo seguro a la puerta"

"Hey Len ¿Con quien conversas tanto?-pregunto Meiko desde lejos -"¿Estan ahi Miku y Rei?"

"Ah..Pues veras..."-trataba de explicar el rubio pero luego vio la mirada suplicante de Miku y la mirada amenzante de Rei -"No hay nadie"-dijo el para luego cerrar la puerta pero eso sin no antes ponerle seguro a la puerta y luego se fue.

"Ah...Que verguenza"-murmuro Miku

"Tonta"-dijo Rei para luego darle un calido beso en los labios -"¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?"

"...Pervertido"-murmuro ella para luego sonreirle -"Esta bien" - dijo ella cosa que alegro a Rei y se puso encima de ella haciendo que todo vuelva a empezar.


	3. Los celos atacan!

Hoy dia tenia que finalizar mi trabajo con los chicos de cualquier manera posible, Rei se rehuso asi que tuve que consentirlo un poco y me dio permiso pero solo hasta antes de las 8:00pm ya que dijo que me iba a tener ocupada haciendo otras cosas ..¡Ese pervetido! De todas maneras, si con eso puedo terminar mi proyecto de una vez esta bien; ademas, me van a pasar a la clase de Rei, bueno yo y Luki,Dell y Meito. Nos cambiaron porque nuestras notas mejoraron, no se ellos pero las mias mejoraron por Rei; que siempre quiere que le pague haciendo "eso".Pero ya me acostumbre a sus exigentes ordenes y sus metodos de estudiar tampoco no han cambiando asi que ya se como es estudiar con el, simplemente tengo que ser obediente , aunque sus ordenes siempre son de otras cosas en vez del estudio, pero aun asi es mi tonto este momento estoy con los chicos haciendo el proyecto; en la casa de Luki , pero se estan distrayendo mucho, debo de poner control...

"¡Meito deja de emborracharte!"-exigio Miku

"Eh...¿Por que no?"-reclamo el pelicastaño mientras la rodeaba con su brazo

"Porque ya estas muy ebrio"-respondio la aguamarina

"Pero voy a romper un record..."-dijo Meito balbuceando

"Ya chicos pongan atencion a Miku ¿Quieren?"-reclamo Luki -"Dell, deja de fumar"

"No quiero"-respondio el peliblanco sacando la lengua

"Pareces chimenea"-comento el pelirrosado haciendo a la aguamarina reir

"Callate Luki"-dijo Dell haciendo puchero

"¿Podriamos terminar nuestro maldito proyeto?"-exigio la aguamarina

"Si , señor"-dijeron infantilmente ellos

* * *

Como Meito estaba tan ebrio lo dejamos descansar pero hizo lo contrario, daba vueltas; y como estaba tan ebrio , andaba demasiado cariñoso con todos, a Dell lo abrao, a Luki le dio un beso en la mejilla , como ellos se dieron que la siguiente era yo estaban tratando de hacer dormir a Meito cantandole canciones de cuna como locos, lo cual me hacia morir de la estaba que veia television despues de que se le bajara un poco el alcohol , pero aun asi decia cosas sin sentido en momentos inesperados. Dell termino su parte antes de lo esperado y se fue a casa; dejandome a mi y a Luki solos en la mesa con un monton de trabajo por hacer,Luki es un gran amigo para mi, lo conozco desde tiempo hace mucho; siempre me ayuda en muchas cosas y me da una mano en cualquier cosa.

"Listo Miku ya termine esto"-murmuro Luki

"Igual yo"-dijo Miku mientras sonreia

"Mmm...¿A que hora te dio el a que vuelvas a la casa?"-pregunto Luki refiriendose a Rei

"Ah, pues antes de las ocho"-respondio ella

"Miku...Son las diez"-dijo Luki riendose

"¡No puede ser!"-exclamo Miku mientras metia rapidamente sus cuadernos en su maleta

"C..Calmate"-dijo Luki con una gotita de sudor por el comportamiento de su amiga

"T..Tengo que irme"-dijo ella mientras se dirigia a la puerta

"E..Espera.."-dijo Luki tomandola del brazo

"¿Eh?¿Luki?"-dijo ella confundida

"S..Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aqui"-murmuro Luki

"¿¡Ehh!"-exclamo ella sorprendida

"Y..Ya es muy tarde..."-dijo Luki -"N..No quiero que te pase nada"

"Oh,calmate no sucedera nada"-dijo Miku con confianza

"No quiero que te vayas.."-dijo Luki para luego abrazarla fuertemente

"¿Luki?"-dijo Miku muy confundida

"Chicos..¿Ya terminaron?"-pregunto un Meito con una botella de sake en su brazo

"¡Meito!"- exclamo Luki para luego soltar a Miku

"¿No le habias quitado todas sus botellas de sake, Luki?"-pregunto Miku regañandolo

"Se las quite todas"-dijo Luki sorprendido

"Es que esta la escondi por abajo de mi ropa"-dijo Meito muy ebrio abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo

"¿Por abajo?..No me digas que por tu.."-murmuro Luki pero Miku le tapo la boca

"Por sus zapatos"-dijo Miku mirandolo amenazadoramente

"Pero el dijo por su ropa..."-reclamo Luki

"¿Y bueno, que estaban haciendo abrazados?"-pregunto Meito sonriendo

"Ah pues.."-iba a decir Luki pero fue interrumpido

"¿A caso Miku estaba con frio?"-murmuro Meito para luego abrazarla fuertemente

"A..Auxilio...Me muero...No..respiro.."-decia con dificultad Miku

"Meito, la estas matando"-reclamo Luki

"No me molestes"-dijo Meito muy ebrio y dio un mal movimiento chocando sus labios con los de Miku

"¡Meito!"-exclamo la aguamarina despues de empujarlo

"Si,si como sea; mi error"-dijo Meito riendose y luego se desmayo quedandose dormido

"Eso fue raro"-dijo Luki

"Ese idiota.."-murmuro Miku -"Bueno me voy; hasta luego"-exclamo la aguamarina

"Miku, dejame acompañarte, si es que no te quedas a dormir"-insistio Luki

"Esta bien.."-acepto ella

* * *

Luki fue muy caballeroso me acompaño hasta mi casa,aunque hace rato se comporto algo raro, supongo que es porque es un gran chico y no quiere que me pase nada preocupandose. Aun no se si Rei se molestara por haber llegado tan tarde, pero si lo esta lo consentire un poco antes de dormir, aunque realmente estoy muy cansada siempre tendre tiempo para el, el es mi primer amor que a veces peleamos por tonterias pero siempre sabemos amistarnos...Ademas que las peleas son un 99% culpa de y 1% mia por olvidar que el es algo celoso, es mi tontito celoso.

"Bueno aqui es"-dijo Miku mientras iba a abrir la puerta pero se abrio al instante apenas su mano se acerco a la puerta

"¿Miku Hatsune donde estabas? Me tenias preocupado"-dijo molesto un pelinegro para luego rotar sus ojos hacia Luki

"E..El es mi compañero del proyecto, Luki Megurine"-dijo Miku presentandolos

"H..Hola"-murmuro el pelirrosado y enseguido se sorprendio ya que el pelinegro lo ignoro y beso a Miku

"R..Rei"-reclamo ella sonrojada despues de ser besada

"Soy Rei Kagene , novio de Miku"-dijo el pelinegro jalando de un brazo a Miku para hacerla pasar

"H..Hasta mañana Luki"-dijo Miku sonriendo para luego subir las escaleras pero el pelinegro se quedo un rato mas ahi

"¿Sucede algo?"-pregunto el pelinegro viendo como el pelirrosado no se iba

"No es nada, solo que no cuidas bien a Miku"-comento Luki

"¿Que quieres decir?"-respondio molesto Rei

"Olvidalo...Pero.."-dijo Luki

"¿Pero?"-exigio Rei

"Si no cuidas bien a Miku, podrian robartela"-dijo Luki para luego sonreir e irse

El pelirrojo solo se limito a fruncir el ceño y subir las escaleras para ir a la habitacion de lo que le dijo Luki estaba muy molesto, ademas que Miku habia llegado tarde asi que para compensarselo lo hizo muchas veces con Miku aunque ella ya no aguantaba mas no le hizo caso, obligandola a hacerlo. Eran sus tipicos celos...Pero...¿Que hara cuando descubra que Miku fue besada por Meito?.. Y ademas...¿Que le pasa a Luki con respecto a Miku?


	4. Probando la dulce tentacion

No entendia muy bien porque Rei estaba tan insatisfecho,pero no me dejo dormir durante toda la me habia cansado pero el me sostenia de las manos y volvia a empezar todo de nuevo , ese idiota...En este momento estoy muerta sintiendo que no puedo mover ni un solo musculo, el esta a mi costado aun despertarlo pero ni siquiera me sale la voz, me gustaria preguntarle que pasaba ya que el ayer parecia muy molesto por algo y no queria soltarme por nada del mundo, me pregunto si en serio se habra molestado por lo de ayer, ya que llegue muy tarde a la casa , bueno no tanto pero aun asi el estaba muy molesto. Al llegar a la casa no me lo habia encontrado asi, quizas sucedio algo entre el y Luki...Ah...imposible. Luki es un buen chico y dudo que haya echo algo malo , mas bien Rei de seguro le cerro la puerta en su cara.

"Miku..¿Estas dormida?"-pregunto un pelinegro quien se despertaba

"..B..Buenos dias"-dijo ella con un poco de indiferencia

"Oh, si lo estas"-dijo Rei poniendose encima de ella -"Hagamoslo de nuevo"

"¡¿Ehhh? ¿Estas loco?"-exclamo la aguamarina -"Ni siquiera puedo mover ni un solo musculo"

"Esta bien...Ademas..Hoy te cambian a mi clase, asi que te tendre vigilada"-dijo el echandose al costado de ella

"..¿V..Vigilada?"-murmuro ella confundida

"Tu...¿Que tanto conoces a ese Luki?"-pregunto Rei mientras jugaba con el largo cabello de ella

"Ah pues desde hace mucho, antes de estar contigo"-respondio la aguamarina -"¿A que se debe tu interes?

"Nunca has salido con el..¿Cierto?"-pregunto el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño

"Ah..Pues no"-murmuro ella -"Mi unica pareja que he tenido has sido tu"-dijo ella sonriendo

"Ya veo.."-dijo Rei mas complacido-"Te amo, lamento lo de ayer"-dijo el para luego darle un calido beso

"Y..Yo tambien te amo"-dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente -" Ayer..¿estabas molesto por algo?"

"¿Porque lo dices?"-dijo el

"Te conozco demasiado bien"-dijo ella alegre

"Pues si...Pero creo que solo era mi imaginacion...Aun asi tendre bien vigilado a ese Megurine"-dijo el mientras fruncia el ceño

"¿A Luki?¿Porque?"-pregunto ella confundida

"Por "-dijo Rei -"Apurate que tenemos que ir a clases"-dijo mientras se paraba

"Rei.."-murmuro Miku

"¿Dime?"-pregunto curioso Rei

"No me puedo mover por lo de ayer.."-exclamo ella

"Tonta"-respondio Rei

* * *

Despues de hacer un buen esfuerzo,pude darme una ducha rapida e irme con Rei a la universidad, y aunque me dolian todos los musculos de mi cuerpo como si hubiera corrido una maraton de 500 millas, logre llegar a pie. Fue un gran logro para mi, luego descubri que mi nueva clase iba a estar en el ultimo piso lo cual fue una sentencia de muerte para mi , le dije a Rei que ya me dejara ahi y el avanzara ya que estaba muy agotada a mitad de camino, pero el se nego y me cargo con facilidad con sus dos brazos , lo cual me hizo sonrojar al instante, quise que me bajara pero el me ignoro, finalmente me solto para que no hagamos un escandalo al entrar a clases...

"¿A donde vas?"-pregunto el pelinegro

"Voy a saludar a los chicos; a ellos tambien los pasaron a esta clase"-dijo Miku sonriendo para luego ir con ellos

"Oh,perfecto"-murmuro sarcasticamente para si pero lo escucho cierto rubio

"Que raro, pense que estarias feliz ya que pasaron a Miku a esta clase...Ademas desde que lo hicistes con ella.."-murmuro un rubio

"Hola Len , me harias un gran favor si te callaras"-dijo Rei de malhumor

Y mientras Miku...

"Luki,Dell,Meito ; hola"-dijo ella acercandose contenta

"¡Hola Miku!"-dijo un pelicastaño ya no ebrio

"Miku, buenos dias"-saludo el pelirrosado

"Hola"-saludo Dell

"¿Que tal dormistes ayer?"-pregunto Luki

"Ah..Perfectamente..."-contesto Miku mientras recordaba lo de ayer

"Yo dormi muy bien"-exclamo Meito

"Claro , si te emborrachastes"- comento Dell

"¿¡Que dijistes?"-dijo Meito molesto

"No vale la pena Dell"-suspiro Miku

"Bueno sentemonos ya que las clases empiezan"-ordeno Luki

Ellos se ubicaron alrededor de Miku;Luki al costado de ella,Meito detras de Luki y aun asi podia hablarle a Miku, Dell atras de ella,y Rei como solo quedaba un espacio acepto a regañadientes estar al otro lado de ella , y que el queria estar detras de ella y poder jugar con su cabello sin que el profesor le regañe. El estaba muy molesto ya que Miku estaba conversando alegremente con sus amigosy no con el cosa que le divertia al rubio quien veia como fruncia el ceño de enojo , a Rei no le gustaba que le pusiera atencion a otras personas, ademas el no era tan sociable como ella para poder hacer sentirle celos, ya que si una chica le conversaba el se aburria rapidamente como ya le habia pasado con su hermana y su prima el se resigno a escuchar la conversacion de estos cuales conversaban muy animados...

"Hey Miku"-dijo Meito con una expresion seria

"Dime"-pregunto animosa la aguamarina

"Yo...ayer estaba ebrio asi que...Lamento eso"-dijo arrepentido Meito

"Oh, no tienes porque; mas bien deberias hacerlo con los chicos"-dijo Miku calmadamente

"A mi me abrazastes hasta ahogarme"-reclamo Dell

"Y a mi me besastes en la mejilla"-reclamo Luki

"Si, pero a Miku la bese en los labios asi que eso es peor"-exclamo Meito por todo el bullicio

Y de repente el pelinegro se paro bruscamente llamando la atencion de todos

"..¿Rei?"-pregunto la aguamarina confundida por el comportamiento de este, y en seguida este la sujeto fuertemente del brazo para jalarla y llevarsela de la clase pero no pude porque el brazo que le sobraba a ella lo tomo el pelirrosado

"¿Que sucede? Ya sueltala"-exigio Luki pero el pelinegro se limito a mirarlo mal y con disgusto, luego solto a Miku de mala forma y salio de la clase cerrando bruscamente la puerta , dejando a toda la clase confundida incluyendo al profesor.

* * *

¿Que rayos le paso a Rei?¿Se habra sentido mal?, no lo creo, parecia muy enojado y miro con mucho disgusto a Luki porque me agarro antes de el me lleve afuera de la clase hacia nose ahora lo estoy buscando, ya busque en la enfermeria y dijeron que en ningun momento habia ido; estoy muy preocupada por el, ha desaparecido por completo ya busque en todos los lugares de la canse de buscar y me sente en las escaleras luego decidi subir un piso mas y lo vi a el, estaba en un pequeño cuartito de la escuela que al parecer estaba vacia , el estaba ahi sentado asi que entre ahi...

"Rei , te estuve buscando por todas partes"-dijo preocupada la aguamarina -"¿Rei?, contestame"-exigio ella

Pero Rei se limito a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, al parecer muy molesto

"Rei ¿Que sucede?"-dijo ella acercandose al el pero este se le abalanzo encima poniendola contra la pared , mirando hacia ella y con su otra mano cerrando la puerta de esa pequeña habitacion -"¿Rei?¿Que haces?¿Pasa algo malo?"-pregunto ella hasta que siento una fuerte sensacion que eran los dedos de Rei metiendose bruscamente a la cavidad femenina de ella haciendola estremecerse -"Rei...¡No!"-gimio ella

Pero el pelinegro la ignoro y empezo a morder el cuello de ella toscamente, haciendole muchas mordidas con un poco de herida mientras los dedos no dejaban de entrar y salir fuertemente como nunca lo habia hecho , haciendola gemir fuertemente a Miku, rapidamente le quito la ropa a Miku rompiendole la blusa que trai puesta y arranchandole el sostén para luego empezando a masajear el pecho de ella , ella quiso resistirse pero el metio aun mas fuerte sus dedos haciendola entremecerse por la friccion que este le hacia, Rei empezo a presionar el seno de ella y le mordia la oreja; el miembro de Rei se levanto a lo cual Miku ya podia predecir lo que iba a suceder, quiso evitarlo haciendolo razonar pero no pudo , el la sujeto de las manos,le quito su ropa interior femenina y metio bruscamente su miembro dentro de ella haciendola soltar un gran gemido haciendola babear y arquear la espalda de placer, el empezo a mover las caderas intensamente haciendola correrse al instante mientras el la besaba y seguia sosteniendo los brazos de esta ya que ella seguia oponiendo resistencia pero no era rival para la fuerza de Rei, el la beso haciendola jadear , luego mordio su pecho dejandole un moreton el cual se puso morado al instante mientras entraba y salia fuertemente el miebro de este haciendole gemir el nombre de el . Rei no pudo evitar correrse en ella y asi hizo que ella aprete sus manos formando un puño fuertemente mientras esta gemia que se detenga,que ya no haga mas y que la suelte. Pero los celos de Rei pudieron mas terminando por desgarrarle la ropa mientras cometia su acto , haciendola inultil para la escuela cosa que ella no tenia nada que estaba tan exhausta que quedo dormida con su fragil y delicada figura tratando de cubrirse a si misma con sus brazos , cosa que molesto a Rei por haberle desgarrado la ropa sin tomar las consecuencias ; se quito su chaqueta y su camisa , Miku hizo caso omiso mientras Rei le ponia la camisa de el para abrigarla un poco ya que la ropa de ella es inservible , la camisa de el le quedaba como un pequeño vestido a Miku pero se notaba que era una camisa masculina y cuando le puso la chaqueta se veia tan tierna dormiendo y tan tranquila que el no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla. Finalmente se sento al lado de ella esperando a que despertara y haciendola recostarse sobre el regazo de el mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello aguamarino, pensando en como iba a disculparse luego...


	5. ¿Venganza o amor?

Me levante algo exhausta y con frio pero aun asi sentia que algo calido trataba de abrigarme , era Rei , quien se habia quedado dormido a mi costado y me habia puesto su camisa y su chaqueta. Vagamente empeze a recordar lo que habia sucedido , no pude evitar sentirme muy enfadada con el asi que me solte de el, ya no me importaba si se despertaba o no, esto no se lo iba a perdonar. Ya lo habia hecho antes pero no habia llegado tan lejos como esto, el maldito bipolar ya me tenia harta; hasta habia dejado inservible mi ropa, asi que tendria que regresar a casa pero no podia hacerlo en estas situaciones. Necesitaba ayuda de alguien de confianza, ya sentia que Rei era muy diferente conmigo haciendo lo que se le daba la gana , aunque el siempre ha hecho eso. Quizas el solo me utilizaba para entretenerse y generarse placer, cosa que la pensar en eso se me soltaron una cuantas lagrimas pero las seque en silencio. Su cabello de el brillaba mientras dormira, dandole un toque de armonia, pero yo no pude evitar tener disgusto solo de mirarle la cara de triunfante ; estaba muy molesta con el por lo que hizo y lo reconozco, pero estaba casi segura de que ya no lo iba a dejar pasar sin mas. Al quitarmelo de encima me cerre bien la camisa y la chaqueta de el para que no se me vea ninguna parte del cuerpo , senti un poco de remordimiento al salir de la puerta pero ya no queria salir con el , quien siempre me daba explicacion despues de hacerme daño de alguna manera. Camine un poco, y pude divisar a lo lejos a un pelirrosado. Era Luki, me estaba buscando, al parecer ya era hora de irse a casa; yo estaba un tanto preocupada por lo que me iba apreguntar sobre mi ropa y lo demas pero no me importaba , preferia sus preguntas a pasar un segundo mas en esa habitacion con Rei.

"¡Miku!¿Que te paso?"-exclamo Luki quien en seguida se le acerco a mirarla mas de cerca

"Eh..eto..Veras..."-dijo Miku con una debil sonrisa en su rostro , ella estaba muy ruborizada y su cabello se le habia ondulado y despeinado

"Miku..."-susurro Luki para luego abrazarla fuertemente comprendiendo un poco lo que habia pasado

"L..Luki...Gracias.."-murmuro ella mientras correspondia el abrazo

Y luego un pelinegro desconcertado por lo que estaba viendo pero decidio calmarse ya que estaba en deuda por lo que habia hecho antes asi que acerco a los dos esperando a que terminaran de abrazarse y luego tomo a Miku de la muñeca -"Miku..Lo siento..Vamonos a casa"-murmuro el mientras la miraba con remordimiento

"¡Sueltame!"-grito ella a lo cual el pelinegro la solto sorprendido por la reaccion de ella,Miku escondio detras de Luki, el quiso acercarse a ella con su mano pero Miku la quito haciendo que se alejara

"M..Miku yo.."-fue interrumpido el pelinegro

"Rei, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es irte"-interrumpio ella al pelinegro

"P..Pero Miku"-trataba de explicarse Rei

"T..Terminamos.."-murmuro ella mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caian por su delicado rostro haciendo que el pelinegro no sepa que hacer

"Vamonos Miku"-dijo Luki mientras le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de calmarla -"Ve a la enfermeria para que te presten ropa ¿De acuerdo?"-dijo Luki con una sonrisa

"E..Esta bien"-dijo Miku mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y en seguida se dirigio a la enfermeria dejando a Luki y Rei solos

"Si no es mucho pedir, yo la llevare a casa"-dijo Luki con cierta frialdad

"...Como quieras...Pero no le pongas ni un solo dedo encima"-respondio el pelinegro viendo las inteciones de Luki

"Sabes...Siempre he estado esperando una oportunidad como esta"-comento el pelirrosado con una sonrisita en su rostro

"¿Que tratas de decirme?"-reclamo Rei molesto

"Que...Por no consentirla como se debe...Te la robare"-susurro el pelirrosado la ultima parte para luego marcharse dejando atonito y muy molesto Rei mientras fruncia el ceño

* * *

Luki fue muy bueno conmigo,nunca podre agrardecerselo; le conte lo que me habia pasado y porque me encontro como estaba, Luki me dijo que me quede en la casa de el ya que Rei de seguro irrumperia en la mia, o mejor dicho en mi habitacion. Yo acepte sin pensarlo dos veces ya que con Luki podria estar mucho mas segura que estando sola en la casa con Rei pues, el siempre se entromete a mi habitacion sin mi consentimiento y si le pongo seguro el tiene todas las llaves de la casa , ya que Meiko se las encarga, ella y Kaito junto con Luka y Gakupo se la pasan todo el dia trabajando.Y Len,Rin y Rui , bueno por ahora solo se que se pasean por varios sitios y llegan a casa antes que Meiko y los demas. Como sea , no queria ver la cara de Rei por ningun motivo, asi que estare en la casa de Luki hasta que lleguen los demas y sea tarde, que Rei se vaya a dormir a su habitacion y me deje tranquila y todos llegar a la casa de el me dijo que si queria me de un baño, le fui muy agradecida por eso, recuerdo que cada vez que avisaba que me bañaba tenia que ponerle seguro, ya que ya pase muchos momento vergonzosos con el pervertido de Rei; pero esta vez no era necesario ponerle seguro, ya que estaba con Luki quien estaba preparando algo para almorzar y pues no le puse, termine de bañarme tranquilamente; puedo demorarme todo lo que yo quiera ya que no tengo que preocuparme por cierta personita que siempre anda mirando que hago, si me lavo el cabello o que quiere ayudarme a enjabonarme el cuerpo. Finalmente me puse una camisa y pantalones de Luki los cuales le quedaban grandes, la ropa de enfermeria solo era un polo blanco y un pequeño short asi que decidi cambiarme de eso a la ropa de Luki , la ropa de el tenia un rico aroma de lavanda,creo que acababa de lavarlos. Como sea me peine mi cabello en una coleta y baje muy contenta de alguna forma queriendo agradecer a Luki. Pero Meito y Dell estaban ahi lo cual me alegro mas , sin embargo, parece que discutian con Luki demasiado intenso asi que decidi no meterme y solo escuchar que era lo que le reclamaban, no podia escuchar casi nada ya que el televisor estaba prendido a todo volumen, pero bueno...Espero no haberlo metido en problemas...

"Luki,llevala a casa"-dijo Meito cruzado de brazos

"No tienes que entrometerte tanto en la vida de Miku, recuerda que tiene novio"-comento Dell con una mirada acusadora

"..Pues su novio no la cuida bien ; yo le adverti que si no lo hacia me la quedare"-dijo Luki mientras seguia cocinando

"Pero tu no sabes si Miku quiere eso"-respondio Meito

"Ella solo te ve y te vera como un amigo"-dijo Dell

"¿Les pregunte acaso?, por el momento solo cuidare de ella "-exclamo el pelirrosado

"No me digas, solo quieres sacar provecho a que Miku esta libre ¿Cierto?"-dijo Meito en un tono sarcastico

"Ademas, si eso pasara estarias en graves problemas con Rei y con nosotros; no puedes tomar tus actos tan a la ligera"-exigio el peliblanco

"Si yo entro en una relacion con ella...No deberia de importarles a ustedes"-dijo Luki firmemente

"Luki, entiende ; nosotros solo somos los amigos de ella , no entiendo porque te comportas asi"-reclamo Meito

"Desde que dijistes que Miku te gustaba has cambiado mucho, solo buscas sacarle provecho a todo"-dijo Dell algo triste

"Pues una lastima por ustedes pero la vida en parte es buscar placer ¿No?"-respondio el pelirrosado moleto

"Si, pero no puedes robarle ese placer a alguien mas"-dijo Meito severamente

"Y por ese placer nos referimos a Miku, y ese alguien mas , seria Rei"-dijo Dell deduciendo

"Oh, que inteligente"-dijo Luki mientras sacaba la olla del horno -"No es mi culpa que terminaran , pero tampoco sera mi culpa si termino haciendo algo con ella esta noche"-comento ella con una sonrisita en su cara

"Maldito.."-murmuro Meito -"Aunque sea dinos que en serio te gusta Miku"-exigio el

"¿O solo es por venganza de que a tu exnovia de hace mucho le gustaba Rei?"-interrogo el peliblanco

"Mmm...Creo que pueden ser los dos...De igual manera no les incumbe.."-respondio Luki -"Me pregunto cual es el mas fuerte sentimiento de esos dos...¿Venganza o amor?"-dijo Luki muy sonriente -"De cualquier manera si solo van a estorbarme les pido que se vayan de mi casa"

"Bien"-respondieron ellos para luego salir por la puerta

* * *

Y a la hora de cenar...

"Miku ya esta la comida"-exclamo el pelirrosado

"G..Gracias.."-dijo Miku mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa -"L..Luki...¿Meito y Dell vinieron?"

"No, para nada "-dijo Luki mientras negaba la cabeza -"¿Porque tanta curiosidad?"

"Ah...por nada"-dijo ella tratando de evadir preguntas -"¡Itadakimasu!"-agradecio ella por la comida y empezo a comer para evitar hablar mas sobre ese tema

"Ne..Miku"-murmuro Luki mientras la veia comer

"S..¿Si?"-pregunto ella curiosa

"¿Como terminastes saliendo con Rei?"-pregunto Luki

"Ah pues...Es una larga historia , creo que te aburriras"-dijo Miku para darse otro bocado de su apetitosa comida

"Para nada , cuentame"-exigio el disimulando

"Ah..Esta bien"-respondio ella

* * *

Despues de contarle a Luki toda mi relacion con Rei , bueno exceptuando las partes de cuando perdi la virginidad y mi primer beso claro esta , el se veia muy entretenido con lo que le encontaba ; por alguna razon parece que disfrutaba cuando contaba la parte de hoy y murmuraba para mi pero el lo escuchaba que yo y Rei terminamos, aunque lo hice delante de el , al parecer le encantaba esa parte de la historia , y cuando le pregunte la razon, el simplmente me miro y trato de cambiar de conversacion ; como si no supiera lo que dice . Cuando termine de comer mi comida , ayude a Luki a lavar los platos, tuve que insistirle ya que despues de eso me retiraria de vuelta a casa , pues ya era algo tarde; el me dijo que los lavemos juntos para terminar mas rapido asi que tuve que aceptar sin mas, ya que si no ibamos a discutir y se me terminaba el tiempo. Finalmente terminamos dando un pequeño suspiro los dos al mismo tiempo ,luego empeze a tomar mis cosas en mi maleta asi que, aunque con un poco de rabia, meti la chaqueta y la camisa recien lavada de Rei, ese idiota, de tan solo pensar en el hacia que me hirviera la ya estaba a punto de irme estaba abriendo la puerta...

"Adios Luki, te veo mañana"-dijo alegremente la aguamarina mientras se despedia del pelirrosa pero este de pronto le cierra la puerta no dejandola salir -"...L..¿Luki?"-murmuro ella confundida

"No te vayas.."-susurro el al oido de ella mientras la abrazaba fuertemente sin dejarla moverse -"Quedate aqui conmigo.."

"P..Pero no puedo...Se van a preocupar por mi"-respondio ella tratando de soltarse disimuladamente

"Ya es tarde, ¿Como estas segura de que Rei ya no te hara nada?"-dijo el mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos

"P..porque estaran los demas asi que.."-decia dudosa Miku

"¿Y si te hace algo en la manaña y vuelves con el?"-dijo Luki convenciendola

"..P..Pero...Si me quedo aqui..pues.."-trataba de negarse la aguamarina pero Luki ya la habia convencido

"Por favor"-dijo Luki para abrazarla aun mas fuerte de las caderas conmoviendo a la aguamarina

"N..No quiero molestar"-murmuro ella sonrojada

"No me molesta para nada...Mas bien me agradaria"-dijo el sonriendo

"..E...Esta bien"-respondio ella a lo cual Luki sonrio y le mostro el cuato de huespedes a que se quede a dormir

"Le llevare la ropa a Rei, no te preocupes de eso ; tambien te pedire ropa para ti . Hasta mañana"-dijo el sonriendo quien se conformo viendo como estaban las cosas a no hacer nada con Miku por el momento.

* * *

Aunque Luki me dijo que no me preocupara ¡Si me preocupo! , pues el va darle la noticia a Rei, pues de seguro el preguntara por mi muy enfadado y molesto, no quiero que piense nada malo de Luki por eso estoy tan preocupada. Pero ni modo, por el momento no puedo hacer nada , no se como acepte pero simplemente lo hice porque no quiero caer en los encantos de Rei Kagene , ya que si eso sucede todo volvera a la normalidad y el ni siquiera habra tenido remordimiento por lo que hizo , seguro que en este momento debe estar maldiciendo a todo el mundo de porque no estoy alli mientras el espera en mi cuarto, correccion, cerca de mi cuarto ; ya que Meiko esta ahi de seguro le pareceria raro que Rei este en mi habitacion y no en la de el , pero no es mi problema , solo espero que Rei no se ponga a discutir con Luki de porque no estoy con el , o quizas el ya esta durmiendo y Meiko atiente , eso puede ser , debo verle el lado bueno a todo . Por ahora solo se que esta es una de mis primeras noches que no durmia junto a Rei, la cama esta tan sola pero no me importa asi tengo mas espacio, no debo pensar en ese idiota que tanto daño me ha hecho, debo acostumbrarme a la realidad de que al final , no nacimos el uno para el otro , lo tomare como una etapa, una larga triste y a la vez alegre etapa , a la cual siempre extrañare de lejos, y aunque Rei no este conmigo esta noche , no dormire nada ya que quiero desahogarme llorando, Rei debe estar pasandola muy bien con los demas mientras ve television o duerme tranquilamente , para el , lo que me hizo no fue nada , ya que hemos hecho el amor varias veces , pero esta vez yo no queria hacerlo, ademas de que el me obligo en la universidad donde podrian atraparnos y expulsarnos , todas esas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras el me miraba con sus ojos almibar , mirando con un poco de tristeza,lujuria y odio al mismo tiempo. No se que le habria pasado pero ya no me interesaba saberlo, ya no eramos nada , desde ahora solo eramos tutor y alumna de nuevo , y al pensar en esto no pude evitar que salgan unas lagrimas de mis ojos.


	6. La cruda realidad

Y mientras en la casa de Miku...

"Me pregunto donde puede estar Miku...Estoy tan preocupado"-dijo Len mientras miraba acusadoramente a Rei

"Y..Ya callate ¿Quieres?"- se quejo Rei

"No creo querer, dime Rei la verdad...¿Que le hicistes?"-lo interrogo Len

"D..Dejame en paz y no me molestes"-reclamo el pelinegro

"Miku en este momento debe estar muy enfadada contigo si es que no ha venido aqui"-comento el rubio

"¡Mierda, ya callate estupido; tu no sabes nada de mi o de ella!"-grito el pelinegro enfadado dejando al rubio perplejo

Y de pronto sono el timbre de la puerta

"Yo ire a ver"-comento Meiko y se dirigia a la puerta -"Oh ¿Eres amigo de Miku?"-exclamo la pelicastaña haciendo que Rei y Len fueran rapidamente mirar a la puerta

"Mucho gusto soy Luki"-dijo el mientras sonreia -"Si,soy amigo de Miku"

"Oh ya veo , ¿Y ella?"-pregunto la pelicastaña curiosa

"Se va a quedar a dormir en mi casa puesto que no se siente bien"-dijo el pelirrosado tratando de encubrirla mientras era mirado fulminantemente por el pelinegro

"¿Y porque vienes tu?"-reclamo el pelinegro mientras el rubio solo se limito a observar de lejos

"Calmate Rei se gentil"-dijo Meiko riñendole -"¿Y a que se debe tu visita?"

"Miku necesita ropa para ponersela en la mañana"-dijo Luki con una sonrisa que da confianza de que ella esta bien

"Ah esta bien"-dijo Meiko haciendolo pasar -"Puedes tomar la ropa que quieras"-dijo ella para luego irse

"C..Creo que yo tambien me voy"-dijo el rubio mientras se iba rapidamente detras de Meiko viendo que las cosas se ponian feas entre ellos

"Tu bastardo...¿Te has atrevido si quiera a ponerle un dedo encima?"-dijo Rei muy molesto mientras fruncia el ceño

"Oh..¿Te refieres si me atrevi a tener sexo con ella?"-dijo Luki sonriendo sarcasticamente a lo cual Rei apreto el puño aunque deseaba con ansias golpearlo en ese instante pero ya estaba en falta con Miku asi que no lo hizo -" Pues no...Todavia"

"Si te atreves a hacerle daño o siquiera tocarla te hare añicos"-dijo Rei muy molesto

"Intentalo , en este momento ella esta muy comoda echada en la cama de invitados , quizas mañana este muy comoda haciendolo conmigo"-dijo el pelirrosado entre risitas

"Hijo de puta, eres un maldito bastardo, vete a la mierda"-dijo Rei mientras lo tomo del cuello a Luki haciendolo sobresaltarse

"S..Sueltame...Miku no te lo perdonaria"-dijo dificultoso Luki

"Mierda.."-murmuro Rei para luego soltarlo

"Ahora si me disculpas, ire por la ropa de Miku ; y entre ella sus bragas"-dijo el pelirrosado con una sonrisita de pervertido

"No me jodas maldito estupido"-se quejo Rei mientras lo golpeo un poco a Luki -"Vuelve a decir un poco mas sobre ella y juro que te dejare inconsciente"-dijo Rei para luego irse a su habitacion y azotar la puerta

"..Como quieras"-dijo Luki mientras se sobaba la mejilla a la cual Rei lo habia golpeado

* * *

Me desperte una mañana, la ropa ya estaba en la punta de mi cama ; y ahi estaba Luki esperando a que me despertara, dijo que me aliste para la universidad pero yo no sabia si en serio queria ir o solo quedarme donde estaba ya que ahi me encontraria con Rei y ademas siempre me hace tener diez minutos de repaso para los examenes que nos daban , no sabria como reaccionar; no sabria que hacer si lo veo en frente mio, y tampoco no sabia que iba a hacer el. Asi que simplemente al llegar a la universidad lo vi a el, esperando como siempre para estudiar. No platicamos nada que no sea sobre el tema que estamos estudiando, no cruzabamos siquiera la mirada lo cual me hacia sentir mas tranquila pero a la vez enfadada ya que me hacia sentir no importaba, ya no eramos nada, lo cual me hacia sentir muy triste, pero hice que el no lo notara, o mas bien trate de que no lo note. El me hablaba friamente para guiarme en los ejercicios que teniamos que hacer en el examen, luego cuando sono la campana que teniamos que ir ya a clases, el tomo sus libros y se fue sin decir mas. Eso me hizo sentir rabieta pero no podia hacer nada ya que yo fui quien le termino, asi que no podria arrepentirme de nada. Al terminar la escuela note que el queria hablar conmigo, pero yo lo ignore,sali de ahi y me fui a casa de Luki, me dolia mucho el pecho cuando lo deja ahi parado tratando de disculparse; pero ya era suficiente para mi, me ignoro todo el dia y el tendria que pagar las consecuencias, aunque a mi tambien me dolia mucho. Luki trataba de hacer mis dias mas felices ya que no queria verme triste, pero no lo lograba, yo seguia pensando en Rei. Y asi poco a poco pasaron los dias y Luki de alguna forma me seguia convenciendo para que me quede en la casa de el, ya sin darme cuenta todas mis cosas estaban en la habitacion de huespedes; Rei me ignoraba tanto como yo lo hacia, pues asi debia hacer, esta era mi cruda realidad , el se merece a alguien que le entienda cuando el quiere algo con solo mirarlo a los ojos; yo no puedo hacer eso; si cuando estaba con el me hacia pasar muchas cosas tristes...Aunque contaban mas las divertidas, yo pense por un momento o mejor dicho tuve la esperanza de que podamos reconciliarnos pero no le deje oportunidad alguna , me aleje de el poco a poco pasando los dias tan rapidos como el viento. Sin darme cuenta mi relacion habia vuelto a hacer la misma antes de ser novios solo que peor, eramos como desconocidos, en cambio antes de salir con el aunque sea podia hablar con el abiertamente de mis problemas y lo que me molestaba , pero ese era el problema; ya no sabia si el me contaba como una amiga o solo como alguien a quien tiene que enseñarle. Todo habia cambiado, no podia evitar llorar por las noches y creo que Luki lo escuchaba ya que siempre me daba un abrazo antes de dormir, mi mundo se puso de cabeza; Rei me habia cambiado el mundo de una forma muy divertida y haciendome ver las cosas de una manera diferente, pero ahora que el no esta y mirarlo sin mi a su lado me hace sentir muy sola. Desde que termine con el me es algo faltante, siento que algo siempre me falta ; supongo que esto siempre sucede cuando alguien termina una relacion con alguien quien tenia una relacion muy larga, pero aun asi me he dado cuenta de que...Le sigo amando...


	7. Capitulo Final: Solo los dos por siempre

Este dia iba a ser tan aburrido como los demas , no me importaba nada; ya que estaba sin Rei. Me duele decirlo pero en serio lo extraño, Luki me esta ayudando a olvidarlo, haciendo siempre nuestras cenas muy divertidas, la pasaba muy bien con el; casi me hacia olvidar todos mis problemas , lamentablemente cada vez que me iba a dormir lloraba, no podia evitarlo, el ver como mi cama estaba solo ocupada por mi me hacia sentir muy triste y no podia evitar llorar a mas no poder. En fin este dia no tendria nada de especial , ya iba cumpliendose un mes desde que termine con Rei. Tenia que estudiar con el mas de lo que lo he hecho en otros dias ya que este dia habria examen , el reservo una mesa en la biblioteca yo solo me limite a sentarme sin decir una solo palabra, ya que siempre era asi, ignorando mis propios sentimientos, es lo unico que podia hacer ya que seria en vano si le digo que lo siento...No valdria la pensa , Rei habia traido un monton de libros por el examen de hoy ya que este decidia si jalaba o aprobaba el curso, yo tenia otras cosas en mi cabeza asi que simplemente fingi prestar atencion; creo que el por momentos se quedaba mirando la hoja sin explicarme nada , o sea pensaba en algo muy concentrado pero dudo que sea lo mismo que yo ¿Cierto?. Lamentablemente tenia que pasar con el toda una hora lo cual me hacia sentir cada vez mas devastada ya que diariamente solo nos veiamos diez minutos o menos. Era horrible tener que mirarlo, el rostro que habia extrañado tanto, ya que ya no vivia con el , me quedaba con Luki y nadie mas , Meito y Dell se alejaron de nosotros, o mas bien de Luki ya que yo hablo normal con ellos pero cuando viene el se despiden y se van. Quisiera que esto no haya sido asi, que las cosas regresen a su sitio, solamente quiero ver todo a la normalidad...¿Pero si la normalidad es esta?

"Miku, por favor ¿Podrias traerme un cuaderno de matematicas avanzada?, debe estar en uno de eso libreros"-dijo Rei friamente

"Si , "-respondio ella obediente quien ahora le decia en vez de ella se paro y fue a los libreros a hacer lo que le habian mandado, el libro que tenia que conseguir estaba muy alto y ella no alcanza-"Maldita sea.."-murmuro ella para si pero en ese momento unas manos mas largas que las suyas se acercaron y tomaron el libro asi que ella volteo rapidamente-"¿Eh? Ah... ¿Me demore mucho?

"No"-respondio el pelinegro mientras se limito a fruncir el ceño y tenia a Miku encerrada por un lado no dejandola salir , solto el libro el cual era sostenido por su mano izquierda y la termino de encerrar

"Si..¿ ?"-pregunto la aguamarina confundida

"No me llames asi..."-dijo el pelinegro quien no dudo en tomarla del menton y bajar su otra mano por la cadera de ella sujetandola firmemente para besarla apasionadamente

"..R..Rei.."-susurro ella jadeante pero la lengua del el entro rapidamente, ella no estaba oponiendo resistencia alguna, Miku paso sus manos por el cuello de el intesificando el beso que este le estaba dando, disfrutando del beso que no habian tenido por un tiempo.

Luego el pelinegro paso sus manos habilmente a la camisa de ella desatando la corbata, pero ella solo se limito a mirarlo sonrojada diciendo -"R..Rei nos van a ver"-dijo ella susurrando pero este le hizo caso omiso y le bajo el sosten con delicadeza, empezo a lamer y morder suavemente el pecho de ella que habia crecido un poco desde su ultima vez haciendola dar leves gemidos, el luego la beso apasionadamente, esos labios que estuvieron solitarios por un mes ya no lo estaban, Rei empezo a meter sus largos dedos a la cavidad femenida haciendola gemir y apoyandose contra el librero , cosa que hizo que ella bote algunos libros sin querer, Rei le tomo de la cintura y se agacho un poco , empezando a lamer cuidadosamente y tiernamente la cavidad de ella haciendola gemir aun mas fuerte, pues su lengua de el entraba y salia formando una falsa penetracion y haciendo que ella llegue a un orgasmo un poco de esfuerzo la aguamarina lo empujo y se puso sobre el, ellla empezo a besarlo lo cual a Rei le gustaba, le quito su camisa y empezo a besar el pecho de este mientras su mano bajaba debajo de los boxers de el jugando con su miembro haciendolo sonrojarse y soltar uno que otro gruñido, cuando Miku sintio que el miembro ya estaba erecto , ella se ubico frente a el y empezo a sacudirlo y lamiendolo haciendo que el pelinegro gruñera aun mas, excitandolo, Rei no pudo aguantar mas y tomo a Miku de las caderas y sin previo aviso ya estaba dentro de ella, haciendola babear de placer mientras movian sus caderas en una danza erotica. Rei mordisqueaba la oreja de Miku mientras movia sus caderas sin para haciendo que la aguamarina gimiera mas y mas, Miku un poco aveergonzada del sitio de donde lo estaba haciendo en ese momento trataba de fijarse si alguien se acercaba cosa que le resultaba imposible ya que Rei movia tan salvajemente las caderas que Miku tenia que cerrar los ojos fuertemente y gemir pasando la mano de ella por el sedoso pelo del pelinegro, y no querian parar, querian recompensar el momento perdido, pero ambos empezaron a correrse, cosa que hizo que ellos se aprieten aun mas fuertemente mientras seguian con sus emboscadas generandose placeer, luego se besaron haciendose jadear y llegaron al climax, en el cual los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos mientras gemian el nombre el uno del otro. Finalmente ya agotados Rei dijo sin salirse de ella..

"Te extrañe,tonta"-decia Rei un poco jadeante mientras la volvia a besar -"Te amo"

"Lo siento Rei...Nunca debi terminar nuestra relacion.."-susurraba Miku quien aun tenia a Rei adentro suyo, mientras caian unas lagrimas por su blanco rostro-"No he dejado de amarte"

"Lo se , tonta"-dijo Rei para presionarla mas fuerte contra el y darle un calido beso -"¿Me perdonas?"

"Todo ya esta perdonado"-dijo ella sonriendo para luego abrazarlo.

* * *

Y habiamos vuelto, era lo mejor que me habia pasado en mi vida, sentir que todo volvia a la normalidad, estar con la persona que amo y que no duela; me hacia sentir muy estar tomada de la mano con el, aunque de pronto senti como todas las miradas se me venian encima, despues de explicarles a Len,Rui y Rin ellos se alegraron por mi, pero claro que omite la parte obscena. Todo era felicidad para mi, aunque tenia que disculparme con Luki y agradecerle por su caballerosidad, ya que fue un gran amigo en momentos que llevarme mis cosas a mi casa pues ya volvi con Rei, a quien habia extrañado tanto, no queria despedirme por ningun motivo de el pero no tuve otra opcion , tenia que ir a la casa de Luki a recoger mis cosas, este dia el dijo que se sentia un poco enfermo asi que no fue, me pregunto si se encontrara bien...Pues bueno lo iba a descubrir ahora y ademas iba a darle la ultima noticia, o mejor dicho, la gran me dijo que si no volvio a los 10 minutos en que me dejaba en casa de Luki iria por mi, aunque me parecia algo exagerado me gusto ya que tiempo que no pasaba con el asi que no me importaba y acepte de inmediato sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. En fin entre tocando la puerta pero nadie contesto, la puerta estaba media abierta asi que pude entrar con facilidad, subi las escaleras y al parecer Luki seguia en su habitacion pero parece que alguien hubiese entrado, olia a alcohol, asi que estoy segura de que fue Meito, quizas el ya le conto las buenas noticias se me ocurrio mientras caminaba hacia la habitacion de Luki y dejaba mi maleta en la puerta...

"Estoy entrando..."-aviso la aguamarina mientras entro a la habitacion y de repente el olor de alcohol crecio-"¿Luki?"-pregunto preocupada Miku

"Oh...Miku ¿Que tal?"-dijo Luki quin estaba recostado en la cama con una botella de sake en su mano

"¡Luki!¿Pero que haces?"-exclamo ella a tal escena

"Estoy ahogando mis penas...Como me enseño Meito"-respondio el mientras se acercaba a abrazarla -"Mmm..Miku eres tan injusta"

"¿Eh?Luki me estas dando miedo..."-dijo ella tratando de alejarlo pero este se le pegaba mas

"Hay que cantar canciones juntos Miku..."-susurro el pelirrosado

"Si si como quieras"-dijo ella mientras lo recostaba sobre la cama para que descanse

"Luego hay que besarnos.."-murmuraba el mientras Miku lo recostaba

"¡¿Eh?"-exclamo confundida la aguamarina

"Y despues hay que hacer el amor..."-dijo el mirandola a Miku a los ojos, luego la jalo hacia la cama poniendose encima de ella

"¡Luki!¡Sueltame!"-exigio la aguamarina un poco asustada por el comportamiento de Luki

"Hey Rei.."-murmuro el pelirrosado mirando hacia la puerta vieno a un pelinegro que subia las escaleras y se ponia rojo de furia -"Lamento haberte puesto celoso con Miku...Solo era una pequeña venganza..."

"Luki.."-murmuro Miku mirandolo un poco confundida

"...Ya veo"-dijo Rei mientras se calmaba un poco -"Pero si no es mucho pedir quitate de encima de ella"

"Ademas.."-dijo Luki ignorando lo que dijo Rei -"A mi tambien me gustaba Miku.."-dijo Luki para luego quedarse dormido encima de ella

"Vaya...Los borrachos nunca mienten"-dijo Miku quien acariciaba calidamente el cabello del pelirrosado mientras este dormia placidamente

"Ya, demasiado sentinmentalismo"-dijo Rei frunciendo el ceño mientras agarraba a Luki como un saco de papas y lo tiraba hacia un costado -"Vamonos Miku te ayudare a empacar tus cosas

"De acuerdo"-dijo ella sonriendo pero Rei le dio un beso en los labios de sorpresa

"Eso es por ponerme celoso con Luki"-dijo Rei -"Y aun te espera mas en casa"

"Ya me lo imagino"-murmuri ella

"Mmm...¿Y si lo hacemos aqui?"-dijo el con una sonrisita pervertida en su cara

"Idiota"-dijo ella riendose para sus adentros.

* * *

Cuando Rei termino de ayudarme en meter toda mi ropa en cajas , se puso a jugar con mi ropa interior el muy pervertido diciendo que me iba a comprar una mas sexy, pero me daba igual ya que extrañaba esa parte de el que nadie podria reemplazar ; ese lugar de mi corzaon que solo era para el y nadie mas. Ya que yo le amaba y el me amaba, ahora todo estaria bien ; y la mejor parte es que Meiko y los demas celebraron mi regreso , mas tarde vinieron Meito,Dell y Luki. Luki estaba muy avergonzado por como lo encontre y aun se estaba desintoxicando un poco , Meito simplemente se rio de esto y Dell se llevo a casa a Luki, parece que Meito tenia algo que hacer esperando a que todos se fueran quedando yo y Rei solos con el , me pregunto si nos va a dar un sermon o que sera...Ah como sea..

"Hey Rei"-dijo Meito sonriendo extrañamente

"D..Dime"-respondio Rei quien estaba raramente amigable con el

"Tu estaba celoso porque le di un beso a Miku ¿Cierto?"- pregunto Meito intrigado

"Meito..¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto?"-pregunto la aguamarina curiosa

"Que solo conteste"-dijo Meito

"Pues si, estuve muy celoso"-respondio el pelinegro

"Y..Espera ¿Como tu sabias que Meito me habia besado?"-dijo Miku confundida

"Si no te distes cuenta es porque estuvo escuchando la conversacion que teniamos"-dijo Meito explicandole las cosas a Miku-"En fin los pondre a mano" - dijo el pelicastaño mientras se paraba

"¿A mano...?"-murmuro confundido Rei quien en seguida fue besado por Meito de una forma muy comica -"¿Pero que mierda...?"

"Ahora estan a mano"-dijo Meito mientras se reia -"Bueno los veo mañana ¿Si? , cuidense"-dijo el pelicastaño para luego salir de la casa por la puerta

"Eso fue raro.."-murmuro Rei mientras veia a Miku frunciendo el ceño-"¿Miku?"

"S..Solo yo puedo besarte ¿Entiendes?"-dijo ella algo molesta pero se le veia muy tierna -"Solo dejare que se omita esta vez"

"Claro , mi pequeña celosita"-dijo Rei mientras sonreia y la volvia a besar , despues la suelta y le dice -"Y recuerda que yo tambien soy el unico que puede besarte,tocarte y...Pervearte"-dijo mientras se reia

"..Me temia que dijeras esa ultima parte"-murmuro la aguamarina

"Bueno, vamos al cuarto que quiero pervearte a ti y tu ropa interior , y luego haremos ciertas cosas"-dijo mientras se levantaba y se la llevaba a Miku del brazo

"Como desees"-respondio ella conformandose a soportar eso

"Ah y mañana te comprare lenceria femenina erotica"-dijo Rei con una sonrisita en su cara

"Idiota"-dijo Miku mientras le tiraba una almohada

* * *

Y asi pase con Rei momentos muy felices y tambien tristes, casi todos eran por los celos y los demas era por rehusarme a usar la lenceria femenina erotica que le me compraba ya que era demasiado pequeña para mi pero al final el terminaba ganando . Me quedare complacida mientras sepa que el me ama tanto como yo a el, aunque sea mi tontito pervertido . Nos graduamos juntos , logre aprobar ese examen con la nota mas alta posible, yo y el conseguimos trabajo el cual quedaba cerca a casa, decidimos los dos juntos que era hora de comprar un departamento solo para los dos , y ahi podriamos hacer lo que queramos sin que nos vean y pasemos verguenza, bueno, yo mas que todo ya que el podria estar haciendolo en el centro comercial si yo no le pusiera alto. En fin, hoy falte al trabajo ya que tenia mareos y me sentia con ganas de vomitar, el tambien falto ya que se preocupo por mi y no quiso dejarme, asi de buen esposo es Rei, pues si, nos casamos , y en la luna de miel no pude descansar para nada, pase toda una semana dormida despues de eso ya que Rei en serio que no se cansa; Mmm..A ver en donde me quede...Ah ahora Rei esta buscando algunos medicamentos en la farmacia y acaba de volver, pero no se imaginaria que me encontraria llorando...Y claro, llorando de felicidad por supuesto, puesto que el mundo nos tenia un pequeño regalo a los dos...Exacto..Apenas se lo dije a Rei el no supo como reaccionar de felicidad lo cual me hizo reir mucho...

¿Ya lo adivinaron?

Eso era...

Estaba embarazada...


End file.
